


庆溪山（10）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（10）

（10）小王子

王凯本来是不晕机的，然而正感冒，早上在机场空腹吃了药，一闻到机舱的味就犯恶心，几个小时的飞机，晕的昏天黑地。本来没飞多久，去洗手间吐了好几次，一张脸都白了。靳东坐他后面，解了安全带从座位上起来，给他倒热水。  
空姐忙伸手把保温杯接过去，被靳东给谢绝了，自己走去接了一杯温开水给他，扶着他座椅靠背，问他：“还有哪儿难受？”  
“就，头痛，”王凯接过水杯，一点一点地抿，“胃里恶心得很。”  
靳东看他一生病就可怜巴巴的样子，突然有点想逗他，俯下身来，故作疑惑的样子，在他耳边说：“不会吧……那回隔着两层布呢，能中吗？”  
“靠……”王凯翻他一眼，差点抬腿去踢他，“我难受呢，你别跟我不正经。”  
靳东挺识相地撤了，过一会手又从后面伸过来，在他耳后贴了个东西。王凯摸了摸，是块胶布，闻闻指尖有股中药味，淡淡的，倒挺清心定神。那人站在后面轻轻抚摸他的头发，低声说：“闭眼休息一会吧，马上就到了。”  
不知道是真的累了，还是那块安神胶布的作用，王凯闭上眼，真的进入了浅眠，迷迷糊糊的感觉飞机在高空上飘，越飘越远，厚厚的云层在机翼底下，像一条宽广的河流，一直蔓延到很远的地方。

香港有点下雨。王凯睁眼的时候，飞机已经降落，正在滑行，他看着舷窗上的水珠，觉得头痛和恶心都好一些了，然而身上没力气，打开安全带站起来，就发现腿软绵绵的。靳东拎着双肩包走过来，手掌不经意地在他肩颈上一搭，忽然停住。  
“怎么这么烫？”他又摸了摸，颈动脉那里的确烫的惊人，他说，“是又到信时了吗？”  
“还不到。”王凯自己摸了下额头，又跟靳东的比了比，是挺热。然而他头痛确实是好一些了，现在除了身上酸软，大脑恍惚以外，倒还真没有刚才难受。  
靳东皱起眉头，牵住他：“你在发烧。等下回酒店放下东西，带你去医院。”  
王凯嘶地吸了口气。他不太喜欢去医院，从小就这样。他又摸摸自己额头：“我觉得好像没那个必要……”  
“我觉得有。”这种事靳东不给他反驳的机会，抬手把他的包也拎起来，挂到肩上，牵着他下飞机。王凯觉得他把自己抓得好紧，好像两手一旦碰在一块，就没法再分开。

从医院出来已经天黑了，早上出门到现在没落脚，王凯觉得乏，回酒店的路上靠在靳东肩上就睡着。他倒没什么大问题，感冒激发了胃里的老毛病，再加上劳累，体温就烧起来，回去吃药捂汗，多睡觉就是了。  
靳东睡不着，听着耳边那男孩沉沉的呼吸声，心想今晚必得要给导演打电话，告诉他歇几天再继续拍。坤泽的身体条件本来就相对弱些，一个半月的连轴转下去，他受得了，这孩子受不了。他把他从车里架出来的时候，他已经醒了，迷迷糊糊地跟他往楼上走。剧组还是订了两间房，其实另外一间根本是白费的。靳东直接拿自己房卡开门，把他抱到床上去。  
男孩有点洁癖，嗓子里嗯了一声，说他得洗个澡再睡。靳东知道在清洁这事上他拗不过他，于是倒了点温水，把药拿来坐在他身边：“先吃点药，睡一小会，退了烧咱们再洗。”  
王凯不喜欢退烧药的味道，一股假冒水果的酸味，然而他刚咬着牙吞下去，唇间就被塞了一块圆乎乎凉冰冰的东西。  
“川贝枇杷糖。”靳东抚了下他的嘴唇，“止咳的。”  
又拿电子体温计给他测了温度，还好，三十八度刚多一点点，不算高烧，睡一觉应该就能退。男孩把嘴里的糖咔嚓咔嚓咬碎，大概是因为尝到了甜头，忽然笑了，手一伸，把靳东的手抓住。  
“我睡觉你要陪我。”他说。  
靳东笑笑，拍拍他的肩头让他放心。这孩子就是这样，从前最坚强最独立的是他，现在最柔软的也是他。执着和温柔可以同时存在于一个人的身上，只不过对不同的人罢了。他把被子给他盖好，坐在床边用平板看书。  
其实书也看不下去。没看几页，他就想再看一看情人的睡颜——他真幸运能得到他，真幸运没错过他。都说如今提倡第二性别平等了，坤泽和乾元在这个世界上毫无差别，然而他只有挨近一个坤泽，坐在他身边，听见他呼吸的时候，才能明白即使平等也有无奈：表面上是没有差别，但比起乾元，坤泽总有个哀愁的身体——靳东坐在他身边，轻轻抚过他身上的骨头、筋脉，薄薄皮肤下的血管。是的，他的身体是哀愁的，像庆溪山上的凉溪与竹林一样哀愁。  
这种哀愁让他心疼又心动。他把平板放在一边，专心看他睡觉，看他一呼一吸之间，睫毛轻颤，胸口些微起伏。他一直都喜欢他，他应当早些说出口。他们之间错过了很多时间，多得数都数不清。  
他想起年前看了一场音乐剧，里面有一个唱段讲的是，一年有五十二万多分钟，我们用什么丈量它们呢，是用日升日落，还是欢笑悲伤，或者是用爱呢。  
房间里安静极了，靳东想着，觉得自己要被柔软的情绪填满，禁不住低下头去，在男孩熟睡的脸上轻轻吻了下。  
“给我很多年时间，让我用来爱你，行吗。”他轻声道。  
王凯清醒有几分钟了，他一醒过来，就感觉到爱人投射在他身上暖融融的目光。他简直不想睁眼，直到被吻了一下，听见爱人对他说话。  
于是他睁开眼，笑了，答道：“行啊，剩下这几十年，全给你都没关系。”  
靳东不说话，挨上去与他接吻。吻着吻着发现男孩身上没那么烫了，呼吸也不再沉重。他伸手摸了摸他额头，凉了很多，几乎是正常体温。他惊喜道：“不错，睡一觉就退烧了。”  
王凯搂他脖子：“那我能去洗澡了吗？”  
果然，这孩子生了一场病，该有的洁癖倒都没忘。靳东去浴室给他垫了泡浴袋，在浴缸里放满水，开了电暖灯。准备好这些，他才打横把他抱起来，放进温水里去。酒店的浴缸有按摩功能，水流缓缓冲刷过他身体，他终于放松了些，舒了一口气。  
靳东想帮他洗头，转身去外间拿洗发水，却被他拽住。男孩笑了笑，抬头说：“刚才那个吻还没完。”  
小东西。他又坐回浴缸边沿，扶着他的颈后亲吻他，吻了一会就滑下去亲吻他的脖颈，能感觉到突突的颈动脉跳动，甚至腺体内部的血流。吻到腺体的时候王凯急喘了一下，身体突地一动，把水弄出一些波纹。他喃喃道：“我……”  
靳东立刻想起来前不久那场戏。扬濯去找周方亭，两人在病房里不管不顾地做爱。一场亲密戏拍下来，两人都明显起了反应。然而紧接着王凯就生病，再然后就转场香港，直到今天。他松开他，摸了摸他脸颊：“好了，不闹你了，你还病着呢。”  
“我差不多好了。”王凯忽然起身，浑身湿淋淋地把靳东抱住，那股嫩竹叶的香气立刻涌上来，他附在他耳边，极轻极轻地说，“不做到底，但我想感受你。”  
靳东想了想，妥协了。但这孩子浑身挂着水珠，总归怕凉着。他站起来，扯了浴巾披在他身上，帮他一点一点擦干，再裹起来。他擦的仔细，因此很慢，那个过程中，男孩眼神清澈的就像某种动物幼崽，然而身体反应已经不容忽视。他对自己爱着的乾元没有丝毫抵抗力。  
“去床上。”靳东把他抱起来，放在柔软的大床上，用同样柔软的被子把他盖住。王凯虽然退了烧，脸上的红晕还没退，那让他看上去格外纯真无辜。靳东忍不住凑上去吻了一下他的眼睛，轻声道：“以纯情的脸，与霓虹竞艳。”*  
“我是你的小王子。”王凯定定地看着他，笑问，“那你呢，愿意做我的花园吗？”  
“殿下，很荣幸。”靳东用手掌抚过他后背，骨节突出的脊椎像溪流中的卵石一样，光滑微凉。他的手慢慢往下，手指像弹钢琴似的，从骨节上弹过去，慢慢地，到了最后一节尾椎。王凯喘了一声，两人下身早就无意识地贴在一块，烫得很。  
这孩子的身体还没恢复，肯定不能做到底。靳东心里有数。他用一根手指沿着尾椎往下移，触到一汪温热潮润的溪水。坤泽已经动情，根本不需要进一步开拓。他想了想，手指仍然埋在里面轻轻抽动，自己俯下身去，低头含住他。  
王凯的喘息几乎带了哭腔，在哭腔里，靳东隐约听见模模糊糊的语句，被子挡着，听不太清楚，可王凯却一直说，他只好把他吐出来，掀开被子问他：“怎么了？”  
王凯眨眨眼看着他：“进来……”  
“说好了不做到底。”靳东摸摸他的脸颊，“而且今天没买套。等你完全好了，咱们再做，乖。”  
男孩的脸肉眼可见地红了，他张嘴吐了两句话，声音太小太轻，根本听不见，于是他又红着脸，在爱人耳边重复了一遍。他说：“不做到底，就……进来，我想……感受一下扬濯的感觉。”  
靳东明白他的意思了，这孩子这样太惹人怜，让人恨不得把心掏出来递给他。他轻柔地分开他两条长腿，揉了揉那个湿润的地方，然后慢慢破开他。  
王凯无意识地叫了下，疼是有的，但痛感并不如想象中明显，更多的是被充满的感觉，还谈不上快感，但莫名很舒服，像乾元那种令人心安的气息透过血肉，直接渗进身体深处。他叹了一声，抱紧身上那人，一行眼泪沿着眼角哗地淌下来，消失在枕头里。  
两人纹丝不动，也不出声，就这样相互抱着、连接着躺了片刻。靳东退出来的时候，这孩子已经快在那种充实的熨帖感里睡着了，于是他又重新换了手指，轻轻按压，引出更多的溪流。昏暗的夜灯里他感到男孩的手也伸过来，握住他，两人半睡半醒互相抚慰。没太多情欲气息，但极度温柔。  
就像初春的冰化了，变成流水，然后春风化雨渗进土地。垂杨细柳、人间草木，就都在这片沃土上沉默而葱茏地生长起来。

 

tbc.

 

*明哥的《小王子》  
**妹子们不要学他俩，正确避孕是有接触就要戴套。


End file.
